The students who never returned from Monacona
by EyeoftheMoon009
Summary: A group of Juniors go on a trip of a life time, but they soon realize that their fun has come to an end. Students are being killed and the poice won't do anything. Megan takes it in to her own hands and tries to solve the mystery. Will she save the day?


Chapter One

The trip

They said it wouldn't be easy. They said we would forget. They also said that he would never return, but I guess it was all a lie.

It was June 15 a day before summer vaction. Everyone was excited for school to be out and summer to be in. All the Junoirs had plained a trip of a life time to a tropical place near Fuij. A place called Monacona. All the Juniors where excited expeually Megan and Ricky. They wanted to get out of their anoying houses and into the tropical paridse of realxation. They finally where going to be alone and with there friends for two months.

A tall brunette sat in a chair taping her long skinny fingers on her desk in English. Her dark green eyes where glued to the clock waiting for it to say 2:30. Her long tan legs where moving up and down from all the waiting for school to end. Her light pink lips moved up and down from chewing a pice of gum. The clock sturk 2:29 the class got out of their light blue seats. The brunette got up and grabed her black Che'nelle purse off of the brown desk. Finally the clock sturk 2:30 and the bell rang. The students ran towards the door. The tall brunette took her hand a flipped her long curly hair back upon her shoulders. Someone ran behind her an yelled out her name.

"MEGAN!" yelled a tall tan bloned.

"Oh hey Lona." she said back as she kept walking

"I'm so excited for tomorrow arent you?" asked Lona.

"Excited for what?" puzzledly said Megan.

"Don't tell me you forgot the trip to Monacona?" she asked Megan.

"Oh the trip. Of course I didn't forget. I just have my head above the clouds." said Megan as they headed out the school to a red sports car.

"Oh. Do you have a problem to share?" she asked as Megan got into the car.

"No its nothing. Hey do you want me to give you a ride home?" she asked Lona as she shook her head yes and got in the red sports car.

Megan backed up the car and headed towards Lona's house. They arrived to a large brown mansion. Lona opened the car door and walked up her long pathway towards her house. Megan backed up the car and went home. She arrived to a tan and white mansion. She drove up the long gravel driveway. She approshed the brown gradge and parked her red shiny convertable inside. She got out and went inside the big house. The gradge door opened to a big cream colored kitchen. She walked in and set her black Che'nelle on the black marble counter top. A tall tan blonde woman entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" asked the woman.

"It was ok. Mom is it ok if Rickey comes over for dinner?" asked Megan as she tucked her long cury hair behind her ears.

"Sure. I always love Ricky around here." replied her mother as she opened the fridge and took out a pink vitamin water.

"Well I'm going to go pack for the trip." said Megan as she went upstairs to her large pink room.

An hour later Megan finshed packing her suit case.

"MEGAN DINNER IS READY!" yelled her mom. Megan went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The door bell rang and the short blonde maid answered it and it was Ricky. Ricky entered the big house. He walked it to the kitchen. Megan walked over to the tall tan brunette boy. He kissed her on her soft pink lips and then gave her a hug. The walked over to the dinning room table and sat down. The chef had three platers in his hand. He sat them down by Megan's mom, Megan, and Ricky. There sat in front of them was steak and potatoes.

"So Ricky how have you been?" asked the blonde mother.

"I'm doing fine and you ?" asked the polite boy.

"I'm dong fine too. Thank you for asking. And by the way please call me Katlyn. Ms. Tronti makes me sound old." laughed Katlyn.

"Ok i'll do that." he replied back as he cut his steak in little pices.

"So mom can you let Ricky and I use the limo to go to the airport?" asked Megan.

"Yes of course you guys can. I let my driver no that you guys will need a ride for tomorrow." replied Katlyn.

"Well I'm going upstairs and going to go to bed. It was nice seeing you agian Ricky. And if I don't see you guys tomorrow I'll say my goodbyes right now." said Katlyn as she gave both Ricky and Megan a hug and went upstairs.

"Well I guess I'm going to go to bed too. I'll see you up there." said Megan as she went upstairs to her room. Ricky put his fork down and followed her up the stairs.

Ricky entered Megan's room. He took his hand a touched her soft tan face. Then he kissed her soft pink lips. The started kissing and Ricky took off his shirt, but then Megan took her soft fingers and pushed away.

"I'm sorry Ricky but I'm not quiet ready. I'm Sorry." she said as she ran out of her room and into the bathroom. Ricky went into the bathroom with her. He looked into her dark green eyes and begain to talk.

"It's ok. If your not ready I'm not going to presher you. I love you to much to hurt you."

"I love you too." she replied as she hugged him and he begain to talk again.

"I'll go sleep in the guest room ok."

"Ok. I'll go get you some blankets." she said as she got two big blue blankets out of the lining closet.

They all went to sleep in their own beds. The next morinig it was the day of their trip to Monacona. They got up and got dressed. After that they went downstairs and got into the black stech limo. They arrived at the Los Angles airport where they met up with all of the Juniors. The airplane was blue, red and white. It was from the American Airlines. All of the Juniors boarded on it. They took their seats and the plane was ready for lift off. It was going to take them ten and a half hours to get to New York, so the plane could fill up for gas and then Tirty and a half hours to get to Monacona. While the plane stoped at New York the students had to wait very patiently untill the plane could get gas.

"So Ricky what do you think we should do when we get there?" asked Megan as she held his arm tightly

"I don't know. Maybe they'll have a pool at the hotel." replied Rickey.

"Yea and maybe all of the chicks could take all their tops off for us." laughed Jacob as Ricky hit him.

"Jacob your so gross." said Megan as she rolled her eyes.

"Dude play it cool. Come on your not going to get a girlfriend here if you keep that up." said Ricky as Jacob smacked Lona's ass.

"Hey stop it Jacob. Your such a perfurt." replied Lona as she slapped his face.

"Come on babe. I know you want some." joked Jacob as he danced around the little waithing room.

"Man are you high or something?" asked Ricky his bestfriend.

"Or something." laughed Jacob.

"Please don't tell me your high." said Megan in a pissed off tone.

"Ok I won't." joked Jacob.

"Your going to get us all in trouble ass hole!" yelled Megan.

"Come on. Know one is going to know." said Jacob.

"Know one is going to know what?" asked Mrs. Tan. Mrs. Tan volunteered to watch the Junoirs on their vacation.

"That you are so pretty." said Jacob as he gave her a sexy smile. Mrs. Tan gave him an evil eye and walked away from them.

An hour later the plane was full of jet fuel. They where off to Monacona. Thirty hours later they finally arrived. The airport was outside in the sunny weather. The sun was blistering hot and the air felt sticky. All the students where trying to fan themselves off. They all got on a bus and went to their hotel only to find out that they where stuck in a Motel. There where eight bedrooms and three beds in each room. Megan shared a room with her bestfriend Lona and a nerdy girl named Hillary.

Megan and Lona picked the best two beds in the room while Hillary got the worst one out of the three. Her bed was broken.

"Oh sorry Hillary. You didn't pick out your bed soon enough." Laughed Lona as she put her clothes away in an oak dresser.  
"It's ok. I wanted this bed anyways." she replied as she sat on her bed.

The day grew to night all of the Juniors got dressed to go to a club down the street from their motel. They partied all night. Megan was dancing with Ricky all night, but she got the feeling she was being watched.

It was two am and finally everyone got back to the gross motel. Megan and Lona entered their room. When the opened the door a man with a huge mask jummped out and scared them.

"RRRR. I'm going to get you."

"AH AH." said both of the girls as the man grabbed them.

"HA HA HA. You girls are such wimps." said the man as he took off the mask.

"Jacob you asshole!" yelled Megan as she slapped him.

"What I'm just trying to have a little fun." he replied as he walked out their room and went into his room.

"He is such an asshole. I can't belive that he did that." said Lona as she got dressed for bed.

"Yea he is an asshole. Hey where is Hillary?" she asked as she too got dressed for bed.

"I don't know. I thought she was with us. Oh well." said Lona as she crawled into bed.

Both of them fell asleep quickly.

It was nine o'clock when their alarm clock went off. Megan spelt a really bad odor coming from their room. Megan woke up Lona from a deep sleep. When she woke up Lona she went to see if Hillary was up, but Hillary wasent there. Her bed wasent even slept in. Megan looked all over the room and she found Hillary. She wished she never even looked. Hillary's head was hanging from their bathroom door. Her head was dripping with blood. Megan screamed.

"HA HA HA HA!"

"What is it?" asked Lona as she jumped out of bed.

"H H H Hillary's head is on the bathroom door." she replied.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." Lona screamed.

Mrs. Tan opened up their door and came running in.

"Ladies whats wrong?"

"Hillary's head is on our bathroom door." cried Megan as she fell to her knees and started crying.

"What? This can't be." said Mrs. Tan as she held Megan in her arms.

An hour later the Fuji police arrived. They questioned Megan and Lona. A tall gray haired woman questioned Megan while a short pudgey man questioned Lona.

"Ok so the last time you saw her was at the club." said the gray haired female.

"Yes. A little after midnight. After that I didn't see her."

"Ok. Did you see her with anybody?" she asked.

"No. She was sitting at a table eatting some kind of fruit."

"So is that all?" she asked

"Yea after that I didn't see her."

"Thank you for your time and sorry for your loss." said the gray haird lady.

Lona was being questioned by the short pudey man.

"So you'r telling me that you last saw her after midnight." he said.

"Yes. I didn't see her after that." she replied.

"Did you see her with anybody?" he said in a spanish acsent.

"Hell no. Hillary is a nerd and no one hangs with her. Megan and I got stuck with her sleeping in the same room. I don't even no why anybody would wast their time killing her." said Lona as she gave him a smirk.

"Ok thank you for you time. I would have said sorry for your loss, but I can see how you didn't like her." he replied as Lona left.

Lona walked over to Megan and Ricky.

"Can you belive that nerd is dead. Who would want to kill her?" asked Lona.

"Lona have respect for the dead." replied Megan.

"Whatever. I can't wait for the party to night." replied Lona.

"I'm not going so you can count me out." she said to Lona.

"Yea me too. I don't want to be out there when there is a creep who is killing people." said Ricky as he and Megan walked away holding hands.

Day grew to night. Everyone exept Ricky and Megan stayed at the motel. Everyone partied their butts off.

"It's just us tonight." said Ricky as he kissed Megan on her soft pink lips.

"Yea I guess. I can't stop thinking about Hillary. She had no friends and she died sudenly." she said as she held his soft hands.

"I know. If you want we can just cuddle tonight." he suggested.

"Ok. Sounds good." she said as they cuddle in his bed and fell asleep.

She kept thinking what is going to happen next. Will someone else get killed? She thought right.


End file.
